


trump card

by sorano (zostir)



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Confession, Bets & Wagers, Card Games, Childhood Friends, Gambling, M/M, Reunions, lucias and esker have already met in this fic, should be readable even if you don't play the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/sorano
Summary: The only way to win Esker's trust back is to lay a wager with him.Lucias is willing to try.





	trump card

**Author's Note:**

> hey idk if anyone craves for esker/lucias content but i do and you know what they say, if you want something done, do it yourself.

When he pushed the door open, he realized the smells were worse inside the inn. The place reeked of the sour stench of alcohol and sweat, of the piling dust and the acrid odour of the hearth; the smells constricted his throat and he repressed his nausea. This was not a place for the Saint of Blessings, and yet he got inside nonetheless, closing the door behind him, indifferent to the strange glances he received. Even though he covered his blond locks and his young face under his hood, he gave off an air of juvenile innocence, and it was obvious it was his first time here. The rich fabric of his cape, white and golden, and the delicate embroideries betrayed the wealth of his church; but Lucias refused to hide who he truly was - _what_  he truly was.

When the innkeeper came to welcome him, Lucias bowed before him. "May the light of Lua bless you, sir. Could you guide me to your gambling tables?"

The innkeeper's eyes fell on his neck - his collar almost covering a light mark designating him as a Saint. "I'm afraid we're not a gambling house, High Priest. You must be mistaken."

"No, no, I'm not. I've heard the Illusion Gambler visits your tavern quite often. I am here for him."

The innkeeper stared at him for a few seconds before adding: "You'll need a recommendation, sir. Otherwise, I can't let you inside."

Lucias didn't let it throw him off. "I'm pretty sure he'll recommend me once he'll see me."

The innkeeper looked torn, but in the end, he sighed. "Alright, sir. As long as you don't report us, I can bring you to him. Please follow me."

Lucias nodded and let the man guide him to the hidden part of the inn. They had to pass through a clandestine door which wasn't well concealed and to go down the stairs. A watchman was guarding the entrance of the gambling house; when he saw the owner, he let them in easily.

Lucias didn't imagine the secret room would look like that. It wasn't that large, and yet several wooden tables were neatly aligned. As they were underground, there were no windows, so the light came from small candles standing inside alcoves and on some tables. A few master hands were leading games, wearing shirts that used to be white. The gamblers were all men, mostly middle-aged, some looking inebriated, others only tired and poor.

What caught Lucias' attention was the sight of a man who looked _different_  - a brighter, richer man, surrounded by a small crowd who stood behind him, in awe. A shiver ran down the priest's spine - because of fear or excitement, he didn't know.

The first time he saw Esker as an adult, Lucias had been blown away by him.

He wasn't the same as in his memories; Lucias remembered a boy who was younger than him, who was shorter than him, who looked very cute when he was flustered and was easy to rile up. But now, all he recognized was the bright blue hue of his hair - a colour Lucias was fascinated with, as a child - and the hazy elegance of his gestures, gestures worthy of an artist.

However, the grey eyes set on him had long lost their light. They were dull, devoided of life.

When he noticed him, Esker looked away, but Lucias, who had never listened to him, filled the distance between them. He stood away from the small crowd, the innkeeper still on his heels, observing the massacre taking place before their eyes. While he ignored the game's rules, it was easy to guess how it would end.

Esker's challenger dejectedly dropped his cards. "I give up. I can't win against you."

Esker tilted his head with a sneering laugh - making Lucias' heart skip a beat. "Are you sure? You still have a chance." His voice was soft and yet cutting. There was an aura of danger surrounding him - but not only, there was something else, something Lucias couldn't name, but it warmed his chest.

The other gambler shook his head. "You devil. I don't know what trick you use but—" He threw a rounded purse on the table. "Take everything."

Esker raised an eyebrow, but he didn't move an inch until the man stood and broke through their audience. Then he grasped it, undid the strings and checked his insides before tucking it into his pockets. He looked happy, but Lucias would have sworn he repressed a sigh.

The innkeeper got closer to the wizard, fiddling with his hands. "Sir, there's a holy man here who said you would recommend him."

Esker finally looked at him - without any warmth in his gaze - before nodding. "So the Saint of Blessings decided to pay us a visit, eh. Sure, he can stay."

People started whispering. _"The Saint of Blessings?" "What is he doing here?" "Did he hear about the Illusion Gambler?"_

The innkeeper let them, and Lucias dropped himself on the free chair. "Hello, Esker. Long time no see."

He tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible, but he was aware his sadness could be heard. He wasn't used to hiding his emotions. However, Esker didn't react at all. As if he didn't consider Lucias as his friend. The empty eyes pierced through him; and when Esker spoke again, his words weren't surprising.

"So what is it, Lucias? Are you trying to save me from gambling, or something like that?"

Lucias didn't answer.

"I don't need to be saved", Esker added in an icy voice.

"I know", Lucias said, staring at the cards. "I am only here to play a game with you."

Esker opened his eyes wide.

It was said Esker could read his opponents' minds. At this very moment, though, Lucias understood it wasn't magic at all. His only gift was his outrageous luck, but his observations skills were the results of years of hard work. Esker was a man who could see through the deeper lies, who understood the human's psyche's darkest sides: greed, hatred, jealousy, avarice - and act accordingly. However, Lucias was different. He could escape from his analysis, for his own desires weren't subversive. He thought of others before himself. He thought of Esker's interests before his.

"Hey, young man, you shouldn't bet with him. He's the Illusion Gambler, you're sure to lose!"

"That's right! He's too dangerous for you. If you want to try gambling, you should find someone else. He's a demon!"

The crowd's words didn't faze Esker at all. If anything, he looked bored by them. He kept gazing at Lucias until he reached a decision and nodded. He then gathered the cards. "Why not, Lucias", the wizard said, "let's do it. But I hope you understand you have to wager something if you want to play with me."

Lucias breathes in, slowly. That was to be expected. "Are you okay with something else than money?"

Esker nodded again while shuffling the cards. "Of course. You're an old friend of mine, after all. Here's what I suggest to you: if you manage to win one game against me, you win. Tell me your price and you shall have it. However, if you can't win —" His eyes shone, dark and ominous. "You'll be banned from gambling here, and you will never tell me what to do once again. Sounds fair to you?"

Lucias' blood ran cold - the conditions were high.

 _You can't win_ , a small voice whispered in his mind. Lucias had the memories of all the Saints of Blessings before him, but none of them ever tried gambling. None tried to save a gambler before him. This would be a new experience he would record in the Book of Blessings, a new memory he would hand over his successors.

"Okay", he agreed. "Then if I win, you'll give my fishing rod back."

"What?" Esker seemed surprised, almost... panicked at the idea. Then he calmed himself down, and in a more collected voice asked: "Why do you think I still have that old rod?"

"Well, do you have it?"

"... I do", Esker reluctantly confessed. His eyes fell on the cards he was still shuffling.

"Then it's decided. Explain the rules, please, Esker."

Esker complied in a monotonous voice. The game was simple, in theory: each turn, they had to gather a line of cards and the best combination won. However, they had to be strategic, as there were a lot of other rules: they could, for instance, put cards on the top of the deck if they weren't satisfied by their draws, exchange a card with their opponent, or even put a card away for the next turn. They could bluff, too.

It was an interesting choice of game.

"I think I'll have a chance", Lucias commented, and Esker laughed.

After the first games that were catastrophic - as expected -, Lucias felt he was starting to understand the game mechanics. What was clear was that Esker always took the lead, almost never losing a turn. He seemed to know which card Lucias drew and adjusted his strategy. No wonder he was feared in the gambling world: how could a man who didn't cheat win with such ease? His challengers were foolish men, dreaming of the glory of defeating the most dangerous gambler in the town.

However, Lucias didn't lose hope. Winning wasn't _impossible_ , only difficult.

As they took a break, Esker looked impressed.

"You're not bad at all", he admitted before gesturing to one of the waitresses. "Want something to drink?"

"Water, please", Lucias answered, his eyes still on his cards.

"No alcohol? Are you that hung-up?"

With a smile, Lucias replied: "Not really. Remember, I'm a bully."

Esker clicked his tongue before asking for a beer.

The crowd around them had changed a bit. Some of the gamblers had left, but others replaced them. They kept whispering to themselves, and Lucias decided to pay them no mind. He was certain they didn't believe in his victory and only saw him as another victim of the Illusion Gambler. Which was ridiculous, really - not the title, but the fact that they thought he should give up.

He wouldn't play with Esker if he wasn't enjoying his company. He usually didn't go out of his way to save a player from the sin of gambling when there was so much misery in this world. Being with Esker was comforting, and Lucias felt in his proper place. Maybe because the man was a part of his childhood, a warm reminiscence of a time when everything was easier.

When they began a new game, Lucias was a bit distracted by his observations. When Esker set his cards on the table, as he leaned his head, his eyes caught the light of the candles, the flames dancing on his irises gifting life to his gaze. His blue locks fell on his forehead, forming light waves on his pale complexion. The gestures of his fingers covered by dark leather gloves were flexible and measured; he had the hands of an illusionist, expert hands that trained themselves in the pockets of gullible gamblers, that rolled the dices as if they were an extension of himself. The bare skin between the brim of his glove and the end of the sleeve was distracting, too - and as the arms glide above the table, Lucias understood what impression Esker gave off.

Esker blew hot and cold: his smiles were inviting, and his gazes threatening. But above all, he was sensual. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time Lucias noticed someone was attractive. Yet he never fell prey to their appeal; somehow, it was easy, for him, to focus more on the beauty of their heart. Esker was different. He exuded a tentative charm, like a spell he cast without realizing.

 _So that's the feeling throbbing inside me_ , Lucias thought. He was too distracted, and Esker noticed.

"Don't you want to stop?" he asked, and Lucias shook his head.

"No, thank you. I still think I can win."

Esker distributed the cards once again.

Lucias won the first round in an unexpected matter. He was sure Esker had better cards... maybe he kept them for later? He needed to be cautious. Esker won the next two turns, but it still felt odd. Lucias stared at his opponent, but he couldn't read anything. As usual, his poker face was dazzling.

Then, at the end of the last turn - they both won an equal number of rounds, meaning this one would be decisive - Esker whispered, when he laid down his cards: "Your win, Lucias."

Silence fell around them.

The priest didn't find any pride in his victory. Instead, he angrily looked at Esker. "You let me win", he accused.

His friend shrugged. "Think what you want. I have other things to do, so let's end it here. I'll see you out." After a silence, he adds: "Tell me where you stay and I'll bring your rod there."

He then gets up, gesturing him to follow. Lucias stood, too, greeting their audience goodbye as he climbed the stairs with Esker. The innkeeper waved at them, but the wizard didn't throw a glance at him.

Once the were finally inside - the air was cold, now, and Lucias thought he should have worn a warmer coat -, the priest joked: "You're willing to get rid of my precious rod so easily. You know, Esker, I'm hurt."

"Shut up, Lucias", the other growled, stopping as soon as they were out the inn. "A bet is a bet, so I'll pay. And you were the one who brought the rod up."

They were alone in the street, which was surprising. There usually was one or two homeless people who would mind their own business, or animals running without care down the road, so it felt weird to only hear the wind and, faintly, the beats of his own heart.

"You don't have to give it back if you don't want to", Lucias said, his voice soft as a hum.

"Then why did you ask for it?" Esker sounded annoyed, maybe distressed too. His eyes were now shining with their own light, too - so Lucias smiled.

"You said it yourself, right? I want to save you."

Esker's lips were quivering when he stared at him. Lucias held his gaze. He didn't have the same ability as Esker, couldn't read into people's mind, but he still could understand what filled his heart. Esker was blinded by loneliness; he felt unable to trust anybody anymore, as he was convinced people around him hid ulterior motives. And he wasn't wrong: even Lucias had his hidden agenda.

Esker's laughter broke the silence. "I won't stop gambling, Lucias. I won't change my habits for your pretty mismatched eyes."

He had butterflies in his stomach - and it was stupid, because he knew it was only a way of speaking, but he couldn't help himself. "I won't ask you to. Just remember that I am your friend and you can rely on me. You're not alone, Esker."

Esker didn't answer right away. Whatever happened to him was still haunting him. But Lucias wanted to try, anyway. He wanted to prove he deserved his trust. That's why he, who used to compel Esker to do what he wanted - be it fishing, or reading the bible aloud -, was ready to try gambling. He wanted to show there was someone who was truly interested in him, who would follow him down the path Esker would choose - even if Lua disapproved.

"You... What will you do if I can't see you as a friend?"

There was a weird expression on Esker's face, something akin to Lucias' own desires - a repressed longing he finally let out. It gave Lucias courage.

The priest closed the distance between them, murmuring: "It's okay. You're more than a friend in my eyes."

Esker blinked, his cheeks growing red. He stepped backwards, avoiding his gaze. "Whatever. I guess I can't be rid of you."

He didn't sound bothered by the fact, though.

Lucias chuckled. "Never!"

As they walked side by side, the rain began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> will i do it again? yes, of course, i have no self control after all  
> i don't like fishing for kudos/comments, but if you do read this and enjoy it, it would be nice if you could leave them, so that i know someone is actually interested


End file.
